


Trice Love

by SkellGrim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Issues, M/M, Neighbors, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: A new family moved into the apartment across the street, the old shabby apartment that was suppose to be renovated.Me and my brother had no idea, why our mom stressed for us to be so neighborly, but once I spotted them from our dining room window, I was ever so eager to meet them.Their son was just my type.And my brother, was his fathers.





	Trice Love

Lewis POV

 

He's hot.

Why is he smexy to me?

I didn't know facial hair was a thing for me, especially on men, but hot damn...here we are.

The most hottest man I've seen all week, is moving in across the street into a shabby, past due on inspection, shitty apartment. Even the bank didn't want it for long, seeing as it became abandoned, after no moves were made to tare it down and remodel.

"How long are you going to stalk the neighbors?"

"Until I have that gorgeous man in my bed," I replied, ignoring the gag my brother made behind me. However, the self-proclaimed homophobe, went next to me and joined in. "Do you see that guy? It has to be a new mutation."

"Oh, don't start that again."

"It's true," my hand lands on my brothers shoulder, squeezing it. "Any beautiful human being has to be a mutant. Our parents just weren't lucky enough to get infected."

"Infected by what?" He rolled his eyes when I spared a glance at him.

"That's still under investigation."

"Stupid fag," he muttered, no real strength behind it that made me offended.

Don't get me wrong, it hurts when he says that, but Raymond was still trying to cope with me being...well different. He doesn't express himself well so instead of wanting to talk to me about things, he settled for insulting me to ease whatever feelings he had about me being gay. Or maybe gay people in general. So whenever he said fag, or worse, I knew it was his way of coping. It wasn't the healthiest way to do it, because I knew when he was alone, he felt guilty for treating me the way he does.

That's the one thing I've known my brother continuously did.

"Boys, lets go greet the neighbors."

Our mom went to the door, standing there waiting as she fixed her white blouse and blue jeans.

"Do they even count as neighbors?" Raymond went by to stand with mom, his hands stuffed in the pockets of navy blue slacks, a matching blazer he had left on one of the dinning room chairs. "They're in an apartment building across the street."

"And we're the ones across from them, therefore we are their neighbors. You know this," she rolled her eyes and gestured for me to come over, which I eagerly did.

"Mom. No one cares who lives across from them as much as who lives in the same building as them," Raymond retorted and mom scoffed, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Enough," she grabbed the handle of the front door and yanked it open. "Get out," she glared at us.

Why was I included?

I didn't do anything. Yet I should be use to being included into crap with Raymond.

We walked out, me and my brother side by side, analyzing the neighbors moving truck. No one insight. The furniture looked rather fancy, modern looking despite how the exterior of the apartment, looked the opposite.

"What the fuck?" Raymond muttered, sharing the same thought. "Who are these people? The mob?"

"Don't jinx it," I replied, looking both ways when we made it to the edge of the side walk.

With a snort of amusement, my brother walked across the street. On the other side, he now was inspecting the truck in close detail, as well furniture. That pensive look that had even me frowning.

"Stop looking at the neighbors stuff, you creep!" I hollered, anxious about being seen with my brother. He might make them think we're crazy. Then I won't get to talk to Mr. Gorgeous, and mom will have our head for ruining her chances to make friends.

"Get over here Lewy. You're acting like a baby," he called back, facing me with folded arms.

"Mom!" I looked behind me, seeing her not there. "Ma?!"

"Lewis, stop being a baby!" Raymond yelled. "You're freaking twenty."

"I'm not twenty. I'm twenty one."

"Then act like one."

"Fine!" I whipped my head back to him, looking both ways, and running over by him.

"Welcome to the dark side," he cackled.

"Give me a cookie," I rolled my eyes and stared at the neighbors stuff. "Wow..."

"Right?" Raymond hummed, watching me run a finger over the texture of a couch.

"I could sleep on this alone..."

"I could steal this alone. It'd be worth the hassle."

"Raymond, I noticed this for a while but you act less like a college professor each time you open your mouth."

In response, he smacked me from the back of the head.

"I didn't ask you."

"I know you didn't," I stuck my tongue at him, hearing the faint close of a door. Me and my brother glanced to our home, seeing mom walking down the stairs to the sidewalk. "Now act like you got some sense. Madea is here."

"Mom isn't anything like that crazy hag," he eyed mom. Her gaze not on us because she was waving, as if we didn't wake up in the same place this morning.

Which meant...

I whipped my head so fast around to scope our neighbor waving from the window.

Who was that?

"We'll be down in a bit!" The man called and pulled himself back inside.

"What's wrong with you boys? The man was saying hi," Mom made it over to us, standing in between us. "Oh my! Look at this couch!"

"I know. Can we steal it mom?" Raymond playfully asked, leaning near her with a wicked grin that she dismissively waved off.

"They'll notice, it's too big. How about that cute lamp?"

"Mom!" I called in astonishment. Raymond only laughed it off but mom held a serious look on her face. "No. We can't take their lamp, mom."

"Yes we can," Raymond snickered. Pulling mom over to him with an arm hooked around her shoulders, half hugging. "Right mom?"

"I mean. Why not?" She shrugged and I lost a bit of moral respect for her at that moment.

"No. That's illegal!"

"Ugh," she scoffed. Raymond sharing a similar response, "I just want nice things."

"And I want mom to have nice things," Raymond chipped in.

"And I want her to have nice things that aren't illegal to obtain."

Mom slumped but quickly perked up when she saw the man at the window, opening the front door to come outside. Another behind him that made me gasp.

Mr. Gorgeous...

When they got over, the man at the window held out his hand to mom.

"Good morning to you Ms?" He grinned. A sophisticated air to him, that had me self conscious of my posture.

"Just call me Tracy," mom beamed, clasping her hand with his and shaking it. "We're from across the street, Mr?" She copied him. Making the man chuckled and retract his hand, putting it in his pocket.

"I'm Flynn. Flynn Rolland and this is my eldest son Austin," Mr. Rolland stepped aside a bit to show his son, who smiled with a nod in greeting.

We made eye contact, my heart throbbing when Austin's smile brightened.

"You have a son, I have sons."

"Oh?" Mr. Rolland said in slight surprise. I spared a glance from my smexy Austin to his father, who looked satisfied with this information. Gaze trained momentarily on my brother.

Oh gosh...

Ew.

"Yes. I'm divorced."

He looked happier.

"So am I."

Why did he state that so proudly?

"Oh?" Mom smirked and turned to Raymond, patting his chest that she leant against. "This is my eldest. Introduce yourself," she said to Raymond, who put on a mask of maturity.

"Nice to make you're acquaintance.  
Mr. Rolland, Austin," he nodded with a small smile. "I'm Raymond Lehman."

"Pleased to meet you, "Mr. Rolland smiled and stayed looking at him for a bit, until he casted his gaze to me. "And you are?"

"Uh..."

They looked at me.

My palms grew sweaty.

"Hi...I'm Lewis."

Austin bit his lip at my introduction, leaning near his father's ear to say something.

"By the way!" Mom leant off Raymond and clapped her hand. "We would love to have you two over for dinner."

"We would," Raymond said a bit thickly, letting me know he wasn't at all pleased to have it happen. However, he didn't like ruining a first impression, so he simply smiled on.

It was hard to watch.

Nevertheless, I won't let that discourage how happy I really was knowing this.

Really looking forward to it, but worried about how I'd act around Austin.

Especially with his father and my almost like father, Raymond.

  
Plus, mom didn't know I was gay. She thinks I'm bi, but not gay. She may, or may not take my friendliness to Austin as flirting.

Although I know Raymond would certainly scold me later.

"That sounds tempting," Mr. Rolland tapped his chin once Austin withdrew from him. His father contemplating before nodding. "Alright. But I also have a proposition for you Ms. Tracy."

"Oh? And what may that be?" She put her hands on her hips, raising a brow.

"Could you lend a hand with the move in? I have to go to work and I wish not to leave all this work to Austin."

"No problem!" Mom enthused and ruffled my hair, hooking an arm around my neck. "It'll just be me and my baby over here. Raymond has to go too."

"Ah, well then we can go together. My cars right around the corner," Mr. Rolland advised, Raymond holding back his rebuttals for the sake of being nice.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary," Raymond said.

"No, I insist. Gives us a chance to get to know each other," Mr. Rolland smirked and before Raymond could protest further, mom pulled Raymond by the ear.

"Stop that. He's being nice to you," she stated as if in a reminder. "Plus you always complain about how crowded the trains are."

I bite my lip, holding in a laugh at the defeated look on my brothers face when mom let him go.

"I'll get my things," he said and left with an expression of ennui.

"I'm sorry about that," mom smiled, releasing me to apologize. "He's just shy."

That's an understatement.

He just didn't like being nice to neighbors as much as me and mom did.

"It's quite alright," Mr. Rolland chuckled and gestured his head to Austin, who understood the meaning and rushed back inside their home.

Why'd he have to go...?

"Let's hurry," Raymond came back, holding a suitcase and his matching blazer. His whole professional look coming together, yet his personality  sometimes lacking that quantity. Like now for instance, as he gave our neighbor a full on glare. "I'll blame you if I'm late," he said with a lack of amusement.

I knew better to think he was teasing.

Raymond meant it.

Mom giggled and pat Raymond on the shoulder. "He's such a tease. Don't take it seriously, he's just a little joker."

"Yes mom. And the joker kills people," I muttered to myself, looking at the ground, but when I looked up again, I noticed Mr. Rolland giving me a wary gaze. "Um..."

"I'll think nothing of it," he replied to my mother, smiling when Austin made an appearance again. Holding a rather fancy looking leather skinned suitcase. Gold hatches and nicely sown patterns.

Damn...

"Thank you Austin," Mr. Rolland said and took hold of the suitcase. His son fishing in his hoodie for some keys, that he dropped in the hand his father held out. "Well then. Shall we?" He looked to my brother. Raymond did nothing to hold back the distastefulness on his face this time, as Mr. Rolland walked up beside him.

"See you tonight," he said and Raymond rolled his eyes, following  
Mr. Rolland when he began to walk down the side walk.

"Off they go," mom waved happily to the retreating men. "I bet they'll get along."

I held in a snort, staring down at Austin who watched his father leave as well.

I hope we get along.

My teeth found my bottom lip, chewing on it in impulse.

Mom seriously needs to amp up the tastiness ratio on dinner tonight.


End file.
